A Rose by any Other Name
by riddleoflife
Summary: An arguement between Beast-Boy and Raven causes an ancient curse to be let loose on the Titans,"and the only way to break the spell is through a what?" Hilarity insues as the Titans put on some theatrics and perhaps something more. BBxRae . First story
1. Chapter 1

A rose by any other name

A day of work can be interesting to say the least, especially if you work in the crime capital of the country, Jump City. Although the gleaming skyscrapers and friendly citizens might cast a different shadow, the heart of the city is shrouded in darkness. As you can imagine, the constant threat of monsters and evil villains attacking caused many a sleepless night for the citizens. However, when the work day is through and the people settle down in their homes, each one goes to bed happy and feeling safe. Some would see this as being a little contradictory to the way of life in the city, dark, bleak …short, but for all who reside in Jump City, 1 defining fact is known: The citizens aren't the ones who take care of the doomsday plans or slime creatures, so someone else must have a worse life then them. (It's a glass half full way of thinking). Speaking of which, the job of caring for the city, and the sad excuse for existence as the affectionately population put it, fell squarely onto the shoulders of the Teen Titans.

Be it natural disasters or robotic invasions, the Titans have sworn to protect the city from all forms of danger and work as a team to help those in trouble. However, when a light day at work consists of catching 5 criminals, 4 psychopaths, numerous lost children, and the occasional demented prison escapee, even the Titans need some down time. Although it's hard, they do unwind now and again. Yet with each passing day it became harder for the family of 5 to stay entertained, especially when the last good idea for fun was Beast Boy's Stank Ball game. With the Titans officially out of fun, something big was about to happen and all bets are on it being disastrous.

Everyone was exhausted from the last 24 hours, the Titans had just finished a full day of capturing criminals and saving lives, so the team was on their last legs and on their way home in the T- Car. Somewhere between the bay and the tower, Raven and Beast-Boy found the energy and became locked in heated battle, the reason for which no one knew, not even the two arguing misfits.

"Country," began the shape shifter.

"Continent," replied the hooded figure sitting opposite him.

"Country!"

"Continent!"

"For the last time it's a country!" Beast-Boy spoke, annoyance dripping from his voice.

"How ignorant can you be? Australia is a continent not a country!" Raven was practically yelling in his ear.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's…," he was cut off mid sentence by a very miffed Cyborg.

"'Ya know, I don't care if it's a magical tile in Candy Land! Were almost home and I'm in need of recharging so do you think it's even possible for you two can keep away from one another for another 10 seconds?"

"She started it!" Beast-Boy said in defense.

"Real mature Beast-Boy." Raven spoke monotone while rolling her eyes.

Robin silenced the two while rubbing his temples, "I don't want to hear it! Either we get some peace or one of you is getting locked out of the tower. Got it?"

Both teens nodded, last thing they needed was to sleep outside during the upcoming storm.

"Honestly I don't get those two," Cyborg spoke to Robin who sat in the passenger seat, "how can they be so angry at each other for so long and not kill each other in the process? It makes no sense!"

"I'm just glad one of us can sleep through all the noise that they make," he pointed to Starfire who was dreaming calmly in the seat behind him, "Your right though, the two of them are an enigma."

"You think you can do something to them? I'm already loosing out on good recharge time and their fights make things worse." Cyborg rubbed his real eye out of fatigue.

"Sorry man, this isn't one of the things that I can just order to stop. What they need to do is solve their problems with each other the old fashioned way, besides who knows what would happen if I tried to interfere with them," he shuttered, "lets just hope that something will make them stop yelling at each other."

The rest of the drive was relatively calm after the argument died down between Raven and Beast-Boy. Soon the Titans were in their Tower and catching up on some well deserved sleep or in Ravens case reading.

Raven took an ancient book with browned pages and frilled bindings from her shelf and curled up on the couch in the common room. Like a release valve, as soon as she began reading, all her troubles apparently disappeared.

"**Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend…"**

Raven had read this particular novel many times while with the titans. However, to her, the story never got old, the characters never aged, and the excitement never stopped. _"How can some people go their entire lives without reading a single play from Shakespeare?" _She thought solemnly. _"Maybe I'm just being naïve, but if everyone read a bit more and paid less attention to blowing each other up than the world would be a much better place. Heck, if Beast-Boy spent half of his brain power on doing something constructive, rather than making up those horrible jokes then he might know the difference between a country and a continent!" _She smiled inwardly, _"Fat chance that would ever happen." _

With a yawn, the blue cloaked mage finished off the comical idea of Beast-Boy having an intelligence before her drooping head fell in exhaustion. _"Maybe I do need some sleep." _Being too tired to return to her room, Raven decided to lay down on the couch and soon she began drifting into a sleepless slumber. Her book held firmly on her chest. Little did she know what lay unbenounced in her book or the troubles that it would cause.


	2. That it Should Come to This

Thanks for reviewing! The story should get better as it grows… **P.S**. I don't own any part of Teen Titans, nor do I clam to.

**"That it should come to this!"**

She floated in a haze of blackness, not knowing (or caring) where it began or ended. She alone existed within this world and she was at peace. There was nothing around her; no shapes or ground, not even the passage of time could be felt. The only thing that could be seen was the darkness. She wasn't sure when she became aware of it, but at random, pinpricks of pure light would cut through the oblivion, forcing the emptiness back and creating something that looked like a star.

With each passing moment the flashes became more frequent, brighter, and sharper. Like ripples spread on a pond, the pale radiance of the light spread throughout her vision and soon the emptiness was no longer immaterial, but as a smoke like fog. Wisps of this ether and silver spun around her like a top, ever so gently moving her hair. Yet the light continued to pore in, the mist soon gave way and she was completely bathed in the light. Soon after, muffled sounds could be heard and like the light, it grew more pronounced and clearer. It sounded like banging at first, almost like a beating drum, but it soon became monstrous explosions. These grew too loud to bear, and with the loudest explosion yet she was thrown back into consciousness.

Raven woke with the sensation of falling, startling her slightly. Sitting up, she heard the peal of lighting along with the sound of heavy rains. It took her a moment, but after realizing where she was, she calmed down a little more. Ahead of her stood the huge glass paneling of the common room being completely washed by torrential rain. More lightning illuminated the room while the thunder made it shake. The storm was obviously very close.

"_Well,_ t_hat was an interesting way to wake up," _she thought sarcastically while stretching,_ "never had lightning as an alarm clock before."_

Standing behind the glass she looked out at the storm and the city being pummelled by it. Through the rain she could still see the office towers in the downtown core, their lights casting a yellow glow onto the swelling bay.

"Doesn't this planet ever sleep?" She sighed.

The sound of the door whooshing open distracted her from the storm. Obviously she wasn't the only one whose night was cut short by the storm. Cyborg, Robin and Starfire all walked in together and turned on the light.

"Apparently not." She said under her breath.

"Hey Raven," the metal man asked with a yawn, "What' ya doing up this early. It's almost 3 am."

"I could ask the same of you guys. I couldn't sleep because of the noise outside. How about you three, why are you up?"

"This storm is most frightening. On my planet such powerful lights and sounds normally meant war was upon us." Starfire quivered behind Robin. "I went to find Robin to warn him of an attack."

"Thankfully she found me before she got too upset." Robin explained after sitting down in the kitchen area. "Come on Star I'll make you some mustard pancakes if you calm down."

Starfire jumped when another lightning strike lit up the room.

"Yes please." She timidly answered.

"What about you Cyborg? I thought the only things which interrupt your recharge time are your stomach or the alarm. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little lightning." Raven half-joked.

"Ha-ha very funny, you know I think the little grass stain's rubbing off on you and if you haven't noticed, recharging during an electrical storm is not such the best thing for me. I'm 90 metal, what do ya think would happen if the tower got hit?"

"I see you point, but if you ever say that Beast-Boy is rubbing off on me again you'll be outside with a lighting rod glued to your hand." She said with hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Please Cyborg, what do you mean by Beast-Boy is rubbing on Raven," asked Starfire naively, "Does he wish to do to harm her?"

Robin and Cyborg bit their tongues to stop from snickering and Raven, as expected, grew red around the cheeks from both embarrassment and anger.

"Star, rubbing off on someone is a term which means that one person's personality is being imposed onto another. It doesn't actually mean that Beast-Boy is rubbing off on Raven." Robin explained while cooking the pancakes.

"Besides," Cyborg interrupted, "if B.B was rubbing Raven in any way I doubt that it would be to hurt her."

The comment sent both boys rolling with laughter, leaving a very confused Starfire waiting for her breakfast and a highly enraged Raven by the windows, which were shaking mildly.

Raven at this point was very angry to say the least. She knew that the boys were just being their usual, annoying selves, but she couldn't help herself from getting a little revenge.

Unnoticed by the two on the floor, the batter mix for the pancakes as well as a bag of flower, had a black aura around it and was heading straight for them. With a slight nod from her head, the liquid poured all over the two jokers followed by the flower, coating them from head to tow and making them look like chickens without any feathers. Pulling her hood up, she watched in amusement as the two were slipping and squirming on the floor.

"Aw man! This stuff is going to take me a week to get out of my circuits."

"That's what you get when you make fun at 3 am." Raven spoke triumphantly while sitting back down to read her book.

"**What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,  
As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee:  
Have at thee, coward!"**

"Great now I need to take another shower!" Robin said annoyed.

"Unfortunately you can't, if you take a shower during this storm and lightning strikes the waterline, well…, let's just say you'll be the worlds largest pancake boy. So you and Cyborg have to wait until the storm passes." Raven spoke almost proudly.

"Didn't the man of weather say that this storm would last for 3 more days?" Starfire asked curiously.

Both boys hit their heads in realization and fell back into the batter again. They'd be stuck like this for 3 days and there was virtually nothing they could do. Once they found their way out of the cesspool, they started grumbling angrily as they cleaned up the mess with mop and bucket in hand and with nothing better to do after they finished, Robin went back to working on Starfire's breakfast while Cyborg sat down to play a game of Mega Monkey's 6 on the game station. Before either of them got any far into their tasks, Beast-Boy decided to walk in.

Beast-Boy looked like a zombie from one of his movie films. Obviously he hadn't gotten any sleep either. It took him a moment to understand what he was seening, but his mood and smile grew 10 sizes that day and before he could even ask what happened the poor changeling was heaving over with laughter.

"Wh...What happened to you guys," he spoke between gasps of breath, "You look like my tofu when I leave it out for a week!"

Starfire tried to explain what happened, but between the metaphore and Raven pouring the batter she ended up getting Beast-Boy more confused then when he walked in.

"You know, maybe it's better if I didn't know why it happened, but who did this to you guys?" Robin and Cyborg, with their pride and dignity lost, simply pointed to Raven.

"Raven, you did this?" She was still reading her book, but you could tell by the movement of her hood that she nodded. " Oh Man! Raven you're an evil genius! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to put those two in slime? I'm honestly jealous." He said happily.

"Ok let's see your handiwork! Thorough coating, even texture," Beast-Boy walked over to Cyborg, who was still playing the game, and wiped his finger on his shoulder and stuck it in his mouth, "taste could leave something to be desired. I'd give it an 8.5 out' a 10, not bad for your first time. Ya' know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that all the time that I've spent trying to prank you've actually been paying attention."

"Keep dreaming Beast-Boy, you know as much as I do that I hate your jokes."

"That might be true, but that's not what I said. You were learning from my pranks and jokes long enough for you to pull a prank that even I couldn't do and as I said earlier I am completely impressed."

"Well that makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside," she said with sarcasm, "but what makes you thing that I planned to pull a prank?"

"You mean to tell me that the idea to smother two superheroes in dough just came off the top of your purple head."

"Simply put, yes."

"Wow, my talent must have really rubbed off on you!" Beast-Boy said while sticking his head in the fridge, most likely looking for something to snack on.

At this point Robin and Cyborg were practically soiling their pants with laughter. Raven's eyes shot up from the page.

"All right fine, you made me come to this!" She whispered harshly.

She muttered her mantra under her breath and within the second both titans were gone. Raven made good on her promise. A portal opened up beneath Cyborg and Robin and like she said earlier, they both found themselves locked out on the roof of the tower being tossed around like rag dolls by the extreme wind.

When Beast-Boy removed his head from the fridge, Cyborg and Robin were no longer in the room and Starfire had a worried look on her face.

"Was it something I said?" he asked scratching his head.


	3. Tempt not a desperate man

Authors Note:

**Authors Note: **

I'm extremely sorry about taking so long to update. I could give you a well thought out excuse to why it took so long, but the truth is that I was on a camping trip with my family and since you can't really plug a laptop into a tree I couldn't realty update the story. However the change of scenery has given me inspiration so this chapter should be better then the rest.

And for legal reasons, I, Riddleoflife, in no way own the Teen Titans,

Anyways, time to read!

**Tempt not a desperate man.**

"Raven please end this!" Starfire pleaded as she flew into the common room, visibly upset.

"I take it you found where I transported Robin and Cyborg?" Raven asked coldly, not even glancing away from her book.

"Yes I have and I know that what boyfriend Robin and friend Cyborg did made you angry, but I don't think what they did is enough to be locked outside in this weather! I'm begging you please let them back into the tower." Starfire spoke in a frenzied voice.

"Back into the tower?" Beast-Boy questioned as he walked to the window, "I thought those two went down to the gym or something? What are they doing outside?" He tried to look outside through the wall of glass, but due to the storm little could be seen.

"Simply put, being taught a lesson." Raven stated monotonously

"Taught a lesson? What do you mean? Where are they?" He asked again, more confused then before.

"They are on the roof Beast-Boy." Starfire spoke worryingly. "Both Cyborg and Robin made the fun of Raven so she transported them outside and locked them out of the tower with her powers."

"Made the fun of eh? Oh… I get it, they made fun of her. I guess that explains why they were covered in batter this morning." He laughed to himself as he twisted his neck to try and see anything on the roof. "But don't you think that you're being a little excessive? The storm's getting pretty bad." He questioned, turning back towards Raven.

"Quite frankly, I couldn't care less on how extreme my punishments are. Those two are getting what they deserve, a well earned slap with reality."

Lightning crackled and thunder pealed outside the tower as the argument continued.

"Well, at this point it's more like a kick to the gonads from reality. It's almost hurricane strength winds outside, so their probably getting a real thrashing." Beast-Boy spoke as more lightning caused the room to light up. "What exactly did those two dudes do to piss you off so badly?"

Starfire opened her mouth to speak but she quickly shut it when she saw the look Raven was giving her, one which universally meant to keep quiet or you'll be in immediate and excruciating pain.

"What they did isn't important, but what is crucial now is that they both learn the lesson in how not to make fun of me!" She said while staring at Beast-Boy. Anger rising in her blood after remembering all the lame stunts he tried to pull over the years.

"Hey don't look at me! I haven't done anything along the lines of making fun of you or even telling a joke today." Beast-Boy stated with an imaginary glowing halo above his head, which appropriately turned off before he added under his breath, _**"That's not scheduled until noon."**_

"Please Raven is there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" Starfire asked hopelessly.

"For the last time I said no! They can come in when I say so and not a moment sooner!" Raven gritted out between her teeth. She needed to regain her composure. Repeating herself was starting to push her buttons in a big way.

"But," the Tameranian interjected.

"I said **NO** Starfire!" Raven yelled harshly, shutting her book. Meanwhile, a deep crack moved across the glass panel, almost splitting it in two. Coincidentally it was the same window that Beast-Boy had just looked through, although no one else in the room noticed the crack, it not go undetected by Beast-Boy.

"_Great! Not only are Ravens powers acting up but to add to my problems Starfires on the verge of tears. This just isn't my day."_ Beast-Boy sighed quietly. "At this rate, I'll be ripped to shreds before the days out.

Beast-Boy knew that Ravens powers worked by feeding off the strength of her emotions and the emotions of those around her. Unfortunately for him, a crying Tameranian is probably the worst person to stick Raven with.

"_Think man think! I have to get the guys back inside before anything happens to them and_ _calm down Starfire so that she isn't adding to Ravens powers? What I need is a plan…" _He thought for a moment then smiled slyly. "_Got it!" _

Beast-Boy walked away from the split glass and stood opposite of Raven, just ahead of the couch where she was sitting.

"Raven," he began calmly trying not to upset her more then she already was, "You have one last chance to let Cy and Robin back in and I want them inside this room, safe and sound, by the count of three. If you don't bring them back, you won't like the consequences. Understand?"

There was no verbal response from Raven, but Beast-Boy could tell that she wasn't in the mood to have demands pushed onto her. How he got to that conclusion was know only to him, perhaps it was due to Raven knuckles were straining on the spine of her book so much so that they were bleached white or maybe it was because of the new crack forming on the pane of glass behind him, but one way or another this had to end.

"One…," Raven ignored him and re-opened her book

By now Starfire was beginning to notice what was happening with Ravens powers.

"Two…,"

"Two and a half," Beast-Boy noticed a twitch on Ravens temple. He was dead if this plan didn't work.

"TWO and a THIRD," he set up in a pouncing stance where he was crouched on the floor with his hands next to his feet.

"THREE!"

Raven slammed her book closed and yelled out in the direction of the changeling, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

She expected to see Beast-Boy when she closed her book, however what she saw instead was the most disturbing creature that she had ever laid eyes on and before she could stop it, it pounced on her.

"Meu" the little bundle of fir announced as it sat down on her thighs.

What Beast-Boy had turned into was a small, four legged, furry, green, big eyed, and quivering jawed, kitten.

Thankfully, Starfire stopped crying at the sight of the transformation and started cooing childishly at the animal in Ravens lap.

Raven's anger disappeared entirely because of the sheer randomness of the situation and her rage was replaced by another, even more dangerous emotion, Happiness

Was Beast-Boy ever right, Raven didn't like what just happened, she **loved **it!

"_Raven! Raven! Raven! Can I keep him, pleeeeeeaassssseeeeeee? He's just soooooo cute!" the emotion squealed._

_"Would you keep quiet and listen to me! Beast-Boy is not some stray cat that you can pick up off the street and keep as a pet and may Azar help you if you ever call him cute again. I swear I'm going to lock you up with Rage." _

_"Alright fine,"_ she pouted,_ "but look at him, he's so fuzzy and small, and he looks so sad with those puppy-dog eyes. You know what he needs? A dozen hugs and kisses with sugar on top to make him all better!" Happiness was hugging herself at the thought. _

_"How can he have puppy-dog eyes, HE'S A CAT!"_

_"Who knows how your mind works Raven all I know is that you hate seeing him so sad and you want to make him feel happy. Just like me!" _

_"No right now all I want is him off my lap!" _

Rubbing her temples Raven gave herself a mental slap to gain momentary control over her thoughts. However while she was giving herself a headache, Beast-Boy noticed that his plan wasn't working as well as he thought.

"Beast-Boy…, if you think that your impressions can influence me then you're sorely mistaken. I meditate to control my impulses so this whole fiasco is… worthless." Raven gasped, trying to ignore Starfire, the sad little creature on her lap and the smile that was trying to force its way out of her mouth.

_"This is bad! I just used the most powerful force on the planet for calming a woman down and she's still fighting it! Raven must have really good control over her emotions, but what I need something better then my face, something that no woman can ever resist."_ he thought solemnly to himself before coming up with his most diabolical scheme yet.

"_She may be able to resist my face..., but can she resist my body?"_ He gulped, hoping that this plan wouldn't end with him being decapitated, disemboweled, hanged or shoved out a window.

As soon as he was able to muster up enough courage he went into action and what happened next would be recorded in history as either the most dangerous event to happen on the face of the planet, or the stupidest.

Much to Starfire and Raven's surprise, or in Ravens case, sheer joy, Beast-Boy started to rub up against her stomach, purring like no cat has ever done before and creating the saddest eyes ever seen.

Raven was shocked to say the least. Not only was Beast-Boy on her lap, purring away like a motor boat, but Happiness was completely hysterical. If you could imagine a pink clad Raven jumping up and down squealing like a school-girl in a land completely covered in flowers and cute white-bunny rabbits then your not even close to imagining the joy that she was experiencing.

"_This is the best thing that has ever happened to us!" _Screamed Happiness.

"_Would you be quiet? I need to think!"_

"_How can I keep quiet I can barely control myself!"_ Happiness yelled after jumping into a pile of flowers.

"_Don't remind me!" _Raven cursed at her emotion.

"_Come on now you know that you like this!"_

"_No I don't! At this rate, I'm going to destroy the entire city and its all Beast-Boys fault."_

"_Yes you do otherwise, rage would still be here and I wouldn't be acting this way."_

Raven quieted down for a moment. Realizing that Happiness was correct in her observations, Raven came up with a retort to try and wiggle out of a very awkward conversation with herself.

"_Happiness you always act this way! Jumping, skipping, screaming, etcetera! This is no different from normal, besides the fact that you're more powerful now." _

"_Your no fun," _Happiness stuck her tongue out, "_besides the only way he'd leave us alone is if you let Robin and Cyborg back in."_

"That's it!" Raven said aloud.

"_No! NO NO NO NO NO! I didn't mean it! I take it back." _Happiness yelled after realizing what she said.

"_Sorry Happiness, but it's time to end this little game," e_xtending her hand Raven chanted her famous mantra,_ "_Azarath Metrion Synthos!"

In the center of the common room, a black circle of Ravens magic began forming vertically. Noticing this Beast-Boy stopped purring and the biggest, toothiest grin that a cat can have started to spread along his face. His plan worked, not only did he rescue his friends from a rainy death, but he found a new secret weapon should he ever got on Ravens bad side, which was often.

The portal started blowing out huge amounts of water and wind before it found its targets. Apparently Robin and Cyborg had been holding onto the Titans flag pole to keep from being ripped away by the storm, so when they immerged from the portal Robin was holding onto Cyborg's ankle for dear life while Cyborg was holding onto a now non-existent pole and both were approximately 5 feet off the ground perpendicular to the floor. However once gravity took hold again both fell to the ground with a loud thud and a hollow bang.

When both boys stood up it looked like they went through a carwash from hell. Robin's hair was even messier then what it was normally, if even possible, Cyborg on the other hand had a number of dents from being hit by hail which he would have to buff out later and all the traces of them being bathed in pancake mix had been removed by the rain.

"Robin, Cyborg you are undamaged!" Starfire partially squealed as she floated over and gripped them in a spine breaking hug.

"Nice to see you too Starfire, but I can't breath!" A blue faced Robin wheezed, trying to break free.

"I'm sorry," she said after realizing what she was doing, "I… don't know my own strength."

"Good job Star, you remembered an earth term," Cyborg said shivering, "but do either of you have a towel? I'm going to rust."

The alien princess beamed with joy and Robin felt a little warmer when she did.

Raven cleared her throat.

Turning around, Robins face paled however Cyborg couldn't be any more redder from anger.

"What was that for!" the metal man yelled out. "We were up there for half an hour holding onto a steel rod in a lightning storm! Do you have any idea what could have happened to my circuits if it hit me? Not to mention you locked me out of the tower. Me, the guy who programmed all the locks and security codes!" He sounded infuriated.

"Just be thankful that Beast-Boy convinced me to let you two back in otherwise you'd still be outside."

"Well in that case he deserves a pizza! Where is he by the way?" Robin asked obviously missing the green cat on Ravens lap.

"Hold up! Beast-Boy convinced you to let us back in? What on earth did he do?" Cyborg added to Robin's question.

"Oh! It was most ingenious on Beast-Boys part." Starfire spoke. "First he sat down on Ravens legs, and then he proceeded to make the sound of Cyborgs T-Car after which he ran his body across her abdominal area." Starfire spoke proudly, not knowing what an effect her words would have on the team.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other then back at Starfire then the two began laughing so hard that they both fell on the floor in a heap, Robin pounding his fist on the ground and Cy tearing out of his human eye. However Raven and Beast-Boy on the other hand were sitting mouths open, eyes wide and, stomachs sinking.

In an effort to keep the situation from getting any worse, Beast-Boy hurryingly transformed back into a human. However what he forgot to realize was that he was still on Ravens lap and he soon wished that he jumped off her before changing because the crown of his head met square on with Ravens jaw bone. Sending the two reeling in pain but not off completely off each other.

"NO! It's not what you think!" Beast-Boy yelled through gritted teeth. Beast-Boys reappearance stopped the two Titans from laughing momentarily, the sight of Beast-Boy rocking back and forth on Ravens lap (although in pain) sent both of them into more bouts of laughter. So much so that Cyborg ran to the sink to keep from throwing up while Robin laughed himself into the fetal position and was doubling over in laughter.

All Raven could do at this point was reset her jaw into the proper place, push Beast-Boy off of her, try to conceal her blush, and pray that nothing else would happen. At least she learned two important things that day, Firstly, Beast-Boy had an unbelievable impact on her emotions and secondly, Tempt not a desperate man who wants his friends to be safe at any cost.


End file.
